For How Long?
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. AU
1. See The Ocean

**Summary: ****Their plane crashes onto an island. A helicopter comes and rescues some, but it can't take everyone. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. But, they don't like each other. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. AU.**

**For How Long?**

"Passengers, please remain calm. There is a little turbulence, but it should over shortly. Thank you," said a voice over the intercom.

What the passengers didn't know, it wasn't just a little turbulence. Something was wrong with the engines, and the plane was slowly descending out of the sky.

Even though there weren't many passengers on the plane – twenty one to be exact – the noise was deafening; Children clutching their blankets and crying desperately trying to get to their mothers. Mothers were screaming for their children to get into their seats and do up their seat belts. And fathers who were shouting at the top of their lungs, trying to get the crew of the plane to calm things down.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the crew 'fixed' the problem, and were trying to assure the families that everything was fine. However, the problem was not fixed and they knew that the plane was still slowly sinking through the clouds and towards the dangerous ocean below.

"Why do I see the ocean down there?" a little boy said.

His father looked out of the window and then back at his son, "I don't know, Tom. Why don't you ask one of the crew?"

"Okay. Excuse me, mister? Can you tell me why I can see the ocean out of the window?" Tom asked politely.

"Uh – I don't know. Let me ask the captain, I'll be back in a minute."

He rushed off. Truth was, he _did_ know why the little boy could see the ocean. There _was_ something wrong with the engines, and they _were _slowly slipping out of the sky.

They were probably all going to die and the captain decided not to tell them, just so that the last few minutes of there life were at peace. They were hoping to spot an island and attempt to land on that. But, it was unlikely. They were in the middle of the ocean. The chances of landing at just the right time on a island were close to nothing. But, maybe God was on there side just a bit today.

And he was. As soon as the crewman arrived at the cockpit, the captain turned to him and said, "We've found an island. The pilot is trying to land us now. It will be a bumpy ride, but hopefully, we'll make it."

They were 100 meters from the island when the engines stopped working completely. And then they went down.

**-------**

**AN: Hey guys. So, this is my new story. Should I continue it? I know it's short, but I needed to get them to crash and then the chapters will (hopefully) be longer. I have basically the whole story planned, so if you guys want me to write it, I will. Thanxx. **


	2. Just You And Me

**Summary: ****Their plane crashes onto an island. A helicopter comes and rescues some, but it can't take everyone. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. But, they don't like each other. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. AU.**

**For How Long?**

Gabriella picked herself off of the sandy beach and looked around. An island. Very sandy. Big Ocean. _Greatttt._

There were bodies everywhere. Dead and alive. Hurt and not. She slowly got up and looked around once again. Urgh! On an inhabited island is where they land. Could her day get any worse?

Yeah. She just didn't know it yet. But Troy Bolton was on this island. Not dead, but alive. The 'ladies man'. He'd had sex with almost every girl in high school. But now he was going after her. She, however, didn't go weak kneed at the sight of him.

Little did she know, that was about to change forever.

-------

Troy Bolton was walking down the beach, searching for any crewman that might still be alive. He'd only spotted a woman and child so far; he said 'hi', she looked at him like he was crazy.

He continued walking and spotted a brunette slowly standing up, dusting herself off, and then looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

She was gorgeous. Shoulder length dark brown hair and bronze skin. She had to have some Spanish genes in her.

And then she turned to face him.

Of course, he should've realized. That was Gabriella Montez; the girl of his affections. The one he wanted. Now, this was not just one of his one night stands. She was real. He wanted her. Yes; she was beautiful and slim. She could attract the attention of any man just by walking down the street in sweats! But it wasn't just that he was interested in – she had brains and she was definitely playing hard to get. But that wouldn't last for long. He'd get her in the end. He always did. He'd been after her since twelfth grade. And, this time, he was sure he was going to get her.

-------

She turned around and saw a guy walking down the beach toward her. He had sandy brown hair and stunning blue eyes. She'd never seen eyes like that before. No one _had _eyes like that. No one except…

"Troy Bolton?!"

"Ah, Montez. Is that you?" he walked right up to her. "So it is. What brings you to this sandy beach in the middle of nowhere?" he said giving her his award winning smile.

"Shut up Bolton. How far have you walked?"

"Well, I've been walking for ten minutes. Ish."

"And..?

"Uh, and what?"

"How many people are alive, you idiot?! There were only 21 people on the plane, so there can't be that many."

"I've only seen a mother and her son. She looked at me like I had something on my face though."

"Troy … what did you do to her?"

"I just said a friendly 'hi'."

"You said 'hi'?! After we just crashed and are lying on the beach. None of the crew are alive. Probably most of the passengers are dead. And you say 'hi'?! Urghh! She thinks you should be in a mental institution!"

"Oh. Well, I was just trying to be friendly," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Bolton. Let's just find everyone that's alive, okay?"

"Okay, babe."

She spun around sharply, "Don't you _ever _call me that, understand?"

"You know, you're _really_ cute when you're mad."

"You can quit the act Bolton. I'm _not_ interested. I will not be another notch in your bedpost," she said angrily as she walked away.

-------

One hour later, they had found everyone who alive. Seven - Including themselves.

"So, since we might be here a while, I think we should introduce ourselves," Gabriella suggested. They nodded. "Okay, I'll go first and then we'll go to the left. Okay?" They nodded again. "Okay, I'm Gabriella and I'm 24 years old."

Troy was next, "I'm Troy, and I'm also 24."

"My name is Frank and I'm 61 years old."

"Nice to meet you Frank," Gabriella greeted with a smile.

"My name is Lisa, I'm 39, and this is my son, Tom. He's six years old."

Gabriella smiled at her and the boy and then looked to their left where a couple were standing holding hands, "And you?"

"I'm Sarah, I'm 47."

"And my name is Michael and I'm 48."

"Okay. Well, it's nice to meet you all and I'm sorry we had to meet in these terms. But we've been handed this, so we might as well make the most of it," she smiled around the group again and then continued. "The first thing we should worry about is shelter, and then food. So, I was thinking maybe the men in this group could find somewhere for us to sleep. And of course, if you can't _find_ anything, we'll have to _build_ something. And the women and children could go and collect berries and such," Gabriella finished.

"Umm, Gabi, have you done this before?" Troy asked.

"No, why?"

"You seem to know exactly what you're doing."

"I, Troy, unlike you, _have _these things you called brains, and I actually _use _them."

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I know something else you have that you could use."

She looked up at him, shocked and then walked away in a huff with Lisa, Sarah, and Tom all following. As she walked, Troy couldn't help but look at her swaying hips.

-------

They were all sitting in their little hut, by the fire that Troy had started, munching on their berries.

"So," Gabriella began. "I was thinking because we have a full day tomorrow, we should make the most of it. Maybe we could try making fishing rods and then try to fish or one of us could try and nock the coconuts down from a tree. And –"

She was cut off by a soft hum growing louder and louder by every second.

Everyone ran out onto the beach and looked up. There in the sky was a helicopter. It was getting closer and closer until it landing, spitting sand everywhere.

"Hi guys! After we noticed that the plane you were on was having engine trouble, we tracked you guys down to this island. How many of you are there?"

"Seven," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, no," said the pilot from the airplane.

"What?" questioned Frank.

"We can only take five people at a time. So, two of you will have to stay here until we come back."

Gabriella volunteered immediately, "I will. It's not really a problem. I can handle myself."

"If she stays, I stay."

Gabriella groaned.

"Okay. Thanks guys. But, before we leave, I must tell you. There are storms coming, so we might not be able to come back right away. It could be from a day or two or three weeks. So, just so you know. You five, come with me."

They said their goodbyes and then ran to the helicopter. They waved and then flew off into the distance, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone on an island together.

"I guess it's just me and you now, Montez," Troy said as he put an arm around her waist.

She pushed him off and groaned again, "Yeah, just me and you. Great."

And they walked back to their hut together.

-------

**AN: People seem to like this idea, so I decided to continue it. Review please! Thanxx.**


	3. Wanting An Us

**Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. Alternate Universe.**

**For How Long?**

Troy awoke to the sound of chattering teeth. He looked over to the other side of the hut and saw Gabriella shivering under her two blankets.

Three days had passed since the helicopter had come. The storms hadn't come to the island, but, during the day, they could see them in the distance. They knew the storms were preventing the helicopter from returning.

Every night Troy was stirred into consciousness by Gabriella. She shivered every night, and he knew if he went over to her in the night she would think he was trying to seduce her. So, he brought it up in the morning, but she denied every being cold. He, of course, knew better.

He really did like her though. He was trying to change. Just for her. He loved her, with all his heart. She didn't give him a chance though. Not that he could blame her, given his reputation throughout high school.

He hated seeing her like this – shivering in the dead of night. Winter was approaching, of course, it wouldn't be extremely cold like in Antarctica, but still, with only 3 blankets to share and a little hut thing to protect them; it was near freezing at night.

He would approach her about it again tomorrow, he decided. She _was _cold, he could see. Anyone could see it. And with that last thought, he tried to go back to sleep.

-------

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

They were sitting just outside their hut and he was about to confront her again about her shivering.

"So, I know you've been lying," he started.

"Lying? Lying about what?" she asked, perplexed.

"About being cold at night, I know you are. You should see yourself, five minutes after you get into bed, you're shivering constantly."

"Right…"

"Montez. Stop playing dumb with me, I might not be as smart as you, but I can tell when someone is cold."

"Fine. I might be a bit cold. But there's nothing we can do about it," she stated firmly.

-------

Gabriella sighed. She _was _cold. No, cold wasn't the right word. She was freezing. Urgh. Troy had been right the whole time. She just didn't want him to feel 'bad' for her. Now all she could do was try and keep herself warm.

After a while, she decided it was hopeless, she would never be warm again. Without really thinking about it, she crawled over to Troy, with her two blankets and settled down next to him. He, sensing another body next to his, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Now that she was a bit warmer, she tried to let sleep claim her mind once more.

-------

Troy woke up the night feeling warmer than he had in days, which still wasn't very warm. He slowly opened his eyes and saw, to his surprise, that Gabriella was laying with him. But not only just sleeping beside him; her head was buried in the covers and she was close. Really close. He had his arms wrapped around her and she didn't stir when he moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He rubbed her back and she moved closer. He placed a kiss on her forehead and settled down into sleep again.

She got up a while later and untangled herself from his arms and headed out onto the beach. The sun was blazing high in the sky. During the days it was hot, but it cooled off quickly once the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon.

-------

They were finishing their fish and berries that Gabriella had prepared for their dinner, when she suddenly spoke.

"Troy?"

"What?" he said through a mouthful of fish.

"Well, I- um was…well, I was warmer last night."

He chuckled, "That's what happens when you share body heat, Montez."

"Well, yeah, I know. But, I still was pretty cold. So, you know…" she trailed off, embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"Well, we could always just 'snuggle' together every night until we get rescued."

"What if I said I wanted to go further?"

"I can't believe you, Montez. You can't even say: 'Troy, I want to have sex with you'," he smirked.

"Fine, Troy, I want to have sex with you," she mimicked.

He looked at her, slightly surprised, "You're actually serious?"

"Well, yeah. Did you think it was a joke?"

"Would you get mad if I said yes?" he asked.

"Nope. But just so you know, Bolton, I don't joke about things like that," she said as she took his hand and lead him into their hut.

"Wait, Gabriella. Are you doing this just to keep warm, or do you actually want it? Because even though I've wanted this for a while, I'm not going to take advantage of you. If you're not comfortable, we can stick to what we did last night."

"Last night was last night, Troy. What we did last night was fine. But I guess just being in the same bed with you made me realize how much I really do want you, _need _you. After all my efforts not to, I feel sorry to say, that I, Gabriella Montez, have fallen in love with Troy Bolton."

He was lost for words. How many nights had he laid in bed during the last few months, hoping of her saying what she was saying to him right now? To be totally truthful, the answer was every night. However, Troy was still unsure if her primary motivation was only to keep warm, rather than for any emotional attachment that she might feel for him. As he stood there in the hut, his mind turning over this unexpected idea, he could think of many reasons why he should not get into bed with her. But, he could only think of one reason telling him to go with her. And that one reason was stronger than all of the others.

He wanted her, too.

Troy decided to try and be 'good', "Gabriella, I really do want you, but not just as a one night stand. I really want you to be _mine_, and not as a way of surviving cold nights until we get out of here. Maybe we should talk more about it…"

"Troy, we've talked enough. Over and over again – we've been trying to avoid talking to each other about out real feelings forever now. We've been dancing around this idea since high school. If you really mean all those lovey-dovey words you've said to me before, you'll accept my offer. We are inevitable, Troy. We're going to happen whether you give in now or later. There's something between us. Why do you think we were on the same plane in the first place? Because we're meant to be together. Fate brought us here. I want to get over wondering _when _it's going to happen and when we're going to get together. I want it to finally begin."

He was a bit stunned at the determination in her voice. He walked over closer to her, "Gabriella, I want to have an 'us', too. But I still think it's too soon in our 'relationship' – Yes, I _will_ use that word if we're talking about making love with each other!" He took a step back and tried to calm himself. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. "If you want me that badly, Gabriella Montez, then I don't mind telling you that I want you just as badly. But there's one condition. If we go through this 'idea' of yours, do you promise me that when we get back to Albuquerque there will still be an 'us'?"

"I don't know…"

He took her hands in his, "Answer me, Gabriella. I'm not asking you for a lifetime commitment. Can we just end the: 'I Want You But You Push Me Away' thing we have going on. I just want to know where we're headed. Stop running away from me long enough to look around and maybe you'll enjoy what you see."

"Troy, you talk too much. You know that, right?"

"How could I not know it? You tell me nearly everyday," he grinned at her.

She smiled back while thinking about his condition.

"Okay, Troy. I agree to your condition."

After all, he wasn't really asking that much from her; just a chance to explore their curiosity about each other, and to see it they could avoid killing one another.

Tom squeezed her hands, and she could see something different in his blue pools. The color had gone to a deeper shade, a more intoxicating, brilliant blue color than usual. For a moment, Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw that he had dropped his wall that he wore to protect himself. Even it was only for a short time, she saw inside him for the first time: an incredibly vulnerable soul. However, he soon put his walls back up and then smiled back at her, desire clearly embedded in his eyes.

"In that case, Gabriella Montez, why don't we go to bed?"

-------

**AN: I know! I am a genius with words!! I liked this chapter. I found it very… revealing of their emotions. Well, let me know what you think. I'll update ASAP. Thanxx.**


	4. Who's To Blame

**AN: So, this takes place right after the sex part. I'm **_**not**_** writing any sex scenes in the story. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. Alternate Universe.**

**For How Long?**

Afterwards, Troy held Gabriella close as she lay sleeping in his arms. Troy knew, from many people, that they were just in a 'relationship' for the sex. Many people had boasted about their sex in the countless bars he had been to. He managed, just barely, to contain his anger at whatever lover had taken Gabriella before him. From the way she had responded to him, he could tell that they had taken her without any regard to her pleasure, which, if it came at all, was possibly accidental and/or secondary to the man's.

He could not help but feel sorry for her. She had missed out on so much of her life. Before now, she hadn't experienced fully, what was, to him, the most beautiful of acts, because of her uncaring partners. No wonder she had buried herself in her work and had never gave into him. She hadn't known any better!

Looking at Gabriella once again, he just admired her. The way she was so relaxed in her sleep, the beauty of her, and the softness of her hair. Tom stilled his hand and untangled the bedding from where it was twisted beneath them. Nudging Gabriella closer to him, he spread the three blankets over them both. As she lay there, he couldn't help but trail light kisses along the back of her neck. He relaxed his own body to fit the along the contours of hers. They fit perfectly, he noticed. Troy nestled close, allowing his own mind to wander as he enjoyed the feeling of just being with someone that he cared so much about.

A little while later, as Troy lay with Gabriella in his arms after their first time together, he realized he had already made a lifetime commitment to her.

A commitment to make her happy.

And he would treasure her forever.

-------

As Gabriella returned to consciousness, she noticed that it had cooled off a bit. However, her hips were still pleasantly warm as she was pressed up against Troy. She was fixing the blanket to cover herself more and then she noticed that her movements were having an effect on Troy. She heard his breathing pattern change and then she felt his body stretch against hers. Thinking that she had already disturbed him, Gabriella turned herslef around to face him. Already awake, Troy opened his arms for her, allowing her to snuggle up against him and wrap her own arms around him.

Gabriella rested her head on his firm chest, the steady beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest with each breath relaxed her again. Gabriella decided that if she had to be stranded on a deserted island with anybody, she would have picked him.

And his chest hair. She tried to resist the urge to run her fingertips through it again, but that was soon too much to deny herself. As she rubbed her fingers along his chest and down, she remembered what he could do to her.

"Wanna play?" he asked just above a whisper.

He was definitely awake now.

Yes, Gabriella wanted to play.

-------

"Hey, Troy?"

"Mhmm?" he said as he stroked her hair.

"How come you always acted like an idiot? Like I know you're not really like that. So why put up a fake personality?"

"What makes you think it's fake?"

"Troy, please. You dated Sharpay, remember? She told me how you acted in private. You just put up this wall around you so no one can get too close."

"I could say the same about you. Although you don't act like a – what was it? An idiot. You still have a wall around you. You never let anyone get too close, especially a man."

She contemplated telling him why she had put walls up around her. Well, maybe if she opened up to him, he would open up to her. It was worth a try.

"My dad left me when I was eight. I was such a daddy's girl so it really got to me. I thought it was my fault that he left. That if I had done something different, maybe he would still be with me."

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered.

She continued, "I don't want to let anybody in because I know they'll leave and then I'll have to live in that moment all over again. Oh, God. I cried for days. I knew my mom and dad's relationship wasn't going good. So I thought maybe that if I still cared about him, he'd stay. That wasn't the case. I went to bed one night and the next morning he was gone. We moved a week later, you know, so he couldn't fine us. My mom thought he might come and take me from her. I don't think he would've. It was my fault. And I haven't seen him since."

"Gabriella, sweetheart, how is that your fault?"

"I told him to leave," she whispered.

"What do you mean, 'you told him to leave'?"

"Just what it sounds like. One night my mom was out and my dad and I were watching a movie. Then my uncle phoned and my dad was talking to him. He was talking about how had made a mistake when he married my mom, and when she got pregnant with me, it was just another mistake."

"Baby, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him?"

"No! I know what I heard!"

They were silent for a moment and when Gabriella got herself under control, she spoke again.

"So when he came back in the room, I told him that he didn't love my mother anymore. And then I persisted to tell him that he didn't love me either."

"Maybe you were wrong. Maybe you misunderstood."

"No. I know what I heard. I was so angry, but so said at the same time."

"You had every right to be. But he didn't leave just because you told him to," Troy said.

"You don't know that," she was in tears now. Just a few leaking out of the corners of her eyes, but he could see it.

"Nothing you could have said would make him leave because of you."

"It's not about what he said!" she yelled. He looked at her, waiting for the rest of the story. "It's what I said."

"What did you say?"

She shook her head, unwilling to tell him anymore.

"C'mon. Tell me. You're obviously upset, just tell me. It'll help to talk about it."

"You want a direct quote or just about what I said?" she asked.

"Direct. That way I'll know."

She took a deep breath, "I said: If you can't stand living with us, then why don't you just leave."

A few more tears leaked out.

"And that's exactly what he did. Four days later. And he never came back," she whispered tearfully.

"Come here, baby."

She slid over to him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Look, whatever the reason was, I know it was a horrible thing for you to live with. Even if it was or wasn't your fault."

She slid out of his embrace and stood up, walking to the other side of the hut. He looked at her, considering what she might be thinking. Then he realized…

"Wait. You don't think..?" he let out a sigh. This was the reason she was so upset. "Gabriella, I'm _never _going to leave you. I _love _you."

She looked at him in surprise and whispered, "You love me?"

He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "Yes. I love you."

She smiled, "Really?"

He smiled back, "Really really."

She turned around and kissed him. And then that led to _other _things.

-------

**AN: Tada! That is the fourth chapter! Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Review Please! Thanxx.**


	5. Finding Dinner

**Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. Alternate Universe.**

**For How Long?**

Gabriella awoke to the insistent pressure of Troy's erection on her backside. She smiled slightly to herself; she hadn't even done anything and she could still arouse him. Just being with her was making him aroused … maybe he was changing.

Troy seemed to notice the change in her breathing pattern, because he pulled her closer towards him, his hand went under her arm and landed on her stomach. He moved it up slightly and cupped her breast, watching with fascination how he could change it to a hard peak with a simple touch from his hands.

She murmured his name and he moved even closer towards her. He turned her over so she lay on her back and he moved on top of her and gave her a light pack on the lips.

She groaned, "Troy…"

"Yes baby?"

"Urgh, kiss me," she was still slightly sleepy and _very _aroused.

"With pleasure," he grinned as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. The passion slowly faded from the kiss and lust quickly took over.

Minutes later, Troy collapsed on top of Gabriella, breathing heavily.

"God, I love you so much," he murmured in her ear as he adjusted the blankets around them so they were once again covered.

"I love you too."

-------

"You know, that was funny as well as terrifying," Gabriella giggled.

"No, it was _not_ funny," Troy argued. "It was anything but funny. It was extremely painful."

"Right…"

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were standing in the ocean, trying to catch fish with their island-made __**(Island-made, haha. Like home-made) **__fishing rods._

"_This is hopeless, we're never going to get any fish," complained Gabriella._

"_You smell, that's the problem," Troy teased._

"_I smell just fine, thank you very much."_

"_I'm not about to argue with you. You can go ahead and tell yourself that, but I think the fish disagree," he joked._

"_Whatever, Troy. Just go over there," she pointed a little farther out. "And see if you can catch something there."_

_Troy walked off, Gabriella watched him go. He looked really hot without a shirt on. He turned and smiled at her, "Checking me out, Montez?"_

"_You know it, Bolton."_

_The grin was suddenly wiped off his face and he let out a shout of pain._

"_What?!" Gabriella yelled to him worriedly, dropping her fishing rod and swimming over to him._

_When she reached him she started laughing, "Troy, how the hell did you let this happen?"_

"_You think I did this on purpose?" he asked furiously._

"_Well, no. But it's pretty hard not to see one of these in the ocean! But at least we have something to eat now. C'mon."_

_She turned to leave and took a few strides when she realized Troy wasn't behind her._

"_Are you kidding me? I'm not walking. My foot hurts!" he said as he stood there._

_She walked up to him and said slowly, as if talking to a five year old trying to make him understand something, "Troy, baby, that's what happens when you step on a lobster."_

_End Flashback_

"Okay, fine Troy, if it makes you get up and help me cook the lobster, I'll say it wasn't funny."

"You don't mean that," he started sulking on the beach outside their hut.

"What will make you come and help me, Troy?"

He pretended to think for a minute before replying, "A kiss."

She got up and was about to kiss him on the lips but he pulled away.

"Not there. That's not where my boo-boo is! You need to kiss my foot!"

"Urghh! Troy you're such a baby. There's no way I'm kissing your foot. Get your ass off the ground and come and help me!" she stalked off and walked into their hut.

He stood up and walked in after her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered, "But I'm _your _baby."

She rolled her eyes and continued to cook the lobster on the fire. Troy joined in soon afterwards.

-------

They had finished their dinner and were lying down together in bed when Troy broke the silence.

"Marry me."

She spun around to face him and then laughed. She thought he was joking. **(I know, sad, right?)**

"Right. Just go to sleep, Bolton."

Giving him a hug as she listened again to the rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her ear, Gabriella snuggled closer to him, getting as close to him as she could. She felt his arms close around her waist and he kissed the top of her head. As she began to drift off to sleep, she thought that it certainly was nice to feel so warm and cozy, wrapped up with Troy like this.

Troy was content too, but not as much as the one who was lying in his arms. Since she had no idea how serious he had been; Gabriella never detected the sense of rejection he was now feeling because the one he loved had rejected his marriage proposal.

-------

Despite the cold outside their hut, Gabriella and Troy felt warm wrapped in their blankets in bed, even though they were naked. Their bodies were as close together as possible, to share and conserve body heat. Gabriella was amazed at the amount of heat Troy's male body could give her after their passionate embraces. He never seemed to get tired of making love either.

The night was only half over, so more would be needed, of course. After sleeping for a couple hours between lovemaking sessions, however, Troy and Gabriella were restless and looking for a different activity to pass the time before the desire for sleep claimed them once more. The island was in complete darkness, and all that was heard was the occasional soft voice of one of the occupants of the hut.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you more."

"Hard to believe," he whispered. "I love you this much!" he stretched out his hands and showed her.

"Yeah? Well, I love you this much," she gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"I didn't know that we could show each other by kissing!"

She smiled, "Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Since never."

And he kissed her again and soon they both drifted off into sleep.

-------

**AN: A couple people asked me when I was going to change the story rating to 'M' and that it needs better sex scenes (more of what happened). I'm only 14 so I'm not going into really deep description, but, I will try to describe it … a bit. Thanxx.**


	6. Three Big Changes

**Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. Alternate Universe.**

**For How Long?**

_Previously:_

"_I love you, Gabriella."_

"_I love you more."_

"_Hard to believe," he whispered. "I love you this much!" he stretched out his hands and _

_showed her._

"_Yeah? Well, I love you this much," she gave him a long, passionate kiss._

"_I didn't know that we could show each other by kissing!"_

_She smiled, "Since when has that ever stopped you?"_

"_Since never."_

_And he kissed her again and soon they both drifted off into sleep._

Two and half months later:

"Troy shut up." No response. "Troy, stop that stupid noise," Still no answer. "Troy!"

Troy bolted up out of bed with a start, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Stop making that dreadful noise! It's giving me a headache."

"Gabriella," he whined. "I'm not doing anything! I was sleeping."

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, "Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure," Troy rolled his eyes, "I think I would know the sounds I make. What did it sound like?"

Gabriella heard the noise again, "Just like that! Can't you hear that?!"

"What? The sound that sounds like a humming helicopter?" Troy froze after hearing what his own voice had just said. "Humming helicopter," he repeated to himself. "Hey, Gabriella? Don't you think that's ironic? All we need to get out of this situation if for someone to come in a helicopter or a boat … and now we're suddenly hearing one," he chuckled, "We must be going crazy, huh?" Troy just then realized that his lover was no longer laying beside him, but halfway down the beach, screaming with all her might.

"Troy! It's a helicopter! It's here to rescue us!"

And that sent Troy flying down the ocean.

-----

Gabriella sighed, "I never thought I'd say this, but it's so nice to smell that polluted air again."

"Yeah," Troy said distantly.

"Welcome home you guys. I hope you didn't have too rough of a time on the island," the pilot smiled at them and lead them into the airport.

The two adults made their way through the airport, where paramedics were waiting for them. The pilot had called earlier and had told them he had found the two lost passengers on Flight 81210 that had crashed.

After arriving at the hospital, much to Troy's dislike, the two were given different rooms. The paramedics wanted to make sure they had not caught a tropical disease or something of the sort.

Their relatives and friends had been called, and all were immediately rushing to the hospital to see their long lost companions.

With Troy:

"Well, Mr. Bolton," the doctor, Dr Brown, started, "You seem to be in perfectly fine condition with the exception of mal-nutrition. But that is expected considering what you've been through. My only instructions are to eat healthy, or at least the way you used to before this whole ideal ever happened. Understood?" Troy quickly nodded, just wanting to see Gabriella again. "Okay, you're free to go."

"Thanks, doc," and Troy walked out of room 191.

With Gabriella (same time):

Doctor Palmsley cleared her throat as she walked into room 147. Gabriella had been staring out the window, deep in thought.

"I just got your x-rays back, Ms. Montez, and I do have an issue I need to discuss with you."

Gabriella's face perked up, and she turned to face the doctor, giving her complete attention. "Oh, Doctor Palmsley, please call me Gabriella. It makes me feel funny being called Ms. Montez – I sound like I'm old."

"As you wish, Gabriella," the doctor smiled. "I want to know, what did you do on that island Gabriella?"

"Um, well, I, as well as Troy, made a shelter, collected food, filtered water so it would be suitable for drinking … Uh, slept? Thought; I had a lot of time to think," Gabriella giggled.

The doctor smiled, not wanting to be too hard on the young adult. "Gabriella, did you do anything strange? Anything different from what you had regularly done before?"

"Well, I suppose everything was different. I mean, this was the first time I've been stranded on an island…" Gabriella trailed off as the doctor put her hand up, signaling for Gabriella to shut up.

"Gabriella, did you have sexual intercourse during your isolation on the island?" Doctor Palmsley questioned quite bluntly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gabriella snapped.

"It has everything to do with your future, Gabriella. Now just answer the question."

"My future?! What are you talking about?"

Doctor Palmsley took a deep breath and repeated, with a pause between each word, what she had said before. "Just. Answer. The. Question."

"… Well, it was cold! And he offered! I couldn't just say no to Troy Bolton. Have you seen his abs?!"

"No, I can't say I have –"

Gabriella interrupted the doctor and continued her rant. "They are so toned, I just want so lick them! Fuck, and those arms! I can't even express how comforting they are … and his eyes; oh my, don't even get me started! They're the bluest thing you've ever seen, and they just pierce you – like he can actually see right through you, and into your mind! Did I mention his kisses? Holy shit, they're to die for!"

The doctor seemed taken-aback. "Okay, so I'm assuming you slept with Troy. Do I assume correctly, Ms. Montez?"

She buried her head in her hands and nodded. "What does this have to do with my future, doctor?"

"Well, Gabriella. You seem to have something else in you body … something that wasn't there during your last physical."

"What?! Like a parasite, or something? Am I going to die?"

"No," Doctor Palmsley chuckled, "You are, in fact, pregnant."

Fifteen minutes later:

"Would you like me to call Mr. Bolton in here? To hear the news?"

"What news?"

"That he's the father … unless you had sex with someone else..?"

"Oh, right," Gabriella looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Um, no, that's fine. I'll tell him myself."

"Okay. Just remember to call and schedule your next appointment; we have to keep an eye on that little one in there."

"Mhmm." And with that, Gabriella's time in room 147 was officially terminated. She made her way down the hall, and ran into a soft body. She looked up and her eyes met brown; the very same brown as her own eyes.

"Mommy!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother. Looking to the side, she noticed her best friend Taylor Mckessie standing there as well. Gabriella let out a strangled sob and pulled her friend into the hug as well. "I missed you guys so much!"

"And you didn't miss me?" a deep, familiar voice asked.

"Bolton," Taylor snapped. "Why would she miss you? She just escaped being on a deserted island with you for four months. I don't think she could have gotten away quick enough."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Shows what you know. How are you, Gabriella; tests went alright?" Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and saw something completely unfamiliar to him. "Gabriella?"

"Get out of my face, Bolton." And she stomped away, Anna Montez and Taylor right behind her.

Troy stood there, extremely surprised for a second, and then ran after her. "Gabriella, wait!"

"Mother, Taylor, could you give us a minute?" They both nodded, "We'll wait for you by the front doors sweetie." Once they were both out of sight, Gabriella turned to glare at Troy.

"Thank God they're gone. Now I can finally kiss you without being embarrassed in front of you mother." Troy leaned down and just as he was about to attach their lips, Gabriella pulled her head back, lifted her hand up and slapped him. Hard.

His head snapped to the right upon impact, and immediately turned bright red. He turned his head back to face her and recoiled slightly when he saw the look on her face. It was the same look she wore all throughout high school when she saw him, and even nowadays when she saw him around Albuquerque. _Hate._

"Leave me alone. I never want to see you again," Gabriella turned on her heel and walked towards the front doors, leaving behind a very hurt Troy.

---

**AN: So, when I first started this story, I thought I was going to make it really long. But I have almost no motivation, and I just want to finish. I know exactly where I'm going with it, so I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Review please. Thanks. **


	7. Always, Sometimes, Never

**Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. Alternate Universe.**

**For How Long?**

It had been two weeks since Gabriella had spoken to Troy. Troy tried to confront Gabriella about their time on the island, as well as her promise, but she would have none of it, and would turn around and walk away. Inside, Troy was dying. As was Gabriella, she just wasn't admitting it.

"Come on Gabriella! You have an important interview today … You've wanted this job forever. You have to get up or you're going to miss it," Taylor insisted. She had been waiting outside for Gabriella for fifteen minutes, and when Gabriella hadn't shown up for their desired meeting time, Taylor grew concerned. She arrived in Gabriella's room, eight floors up, only to find her still asleep.

"Taylor, I don't feel so hot. Can't you just do the interview for me?"

"Okay, Gabriella … I can't go in for an interview for a job _you_ want. That's just not allowed. Are you delirious?"

Her only response was a moan. Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. But as soon as Gabriella's feet hit the floor, something else did too.

"Ewww! That's gross," Taylor shrieked as Gabriella puke nearly hit her bare foot. Still, Taylor continued, "Look, I know you're not feeling good, but you need to go. Come on, I'll help you get ready."

After forty-five more minutes of puking, stumbling around, and nearly fainting, the two women were out the door and on their way to Taylor's car.

"So, you going to tell me what's going with you?" Taylor questioned as she turned right onto the highway.

"Nothing," Gabriella lied. "Seriously!" she insisted after she saw the look she received from Taylor.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Gabriella laughed. "I'll let it slide for right now, but just know that eventually I'll ask about it again, and I won't let it go."

They arrived at the building moments later and as they hopped out of the car, Gabriella groaned.

"Gabriella, are you all right?" Taylor inquired. "Are you going to be sick again?"

"No, Taylor. I'm fine," Gabriella promised, completely truthful this time. She tried to hurry Taylor along the grey pavement and into the tall building, keeping her hair swaying in front of her face.

Taylor started laughing at her best friend's actions. "What's going on? You've been acting strange all morning…" Taylor trailed off, finally noticing what Gabriella's eyes had been flicking over to for the past while. "What is Bolton doing here?" Taylor demanded

"I don't know," Gabriella frantically whispered, "can we just go?"

"Wh –?" but it was too late, Troy had seen them.

"Gabriella," Troy stated desperately.

Before Gabriella could say anything, Taylor interrupted her. "Bolton," she said icily.

Troy glared at her. "I don't think that I was talking to you Mckessie."

Gabriella turned to her friend, "Taylor, I don't fe –" but she was cut off again.

"What are you doing here anyway? Stalking us?" Taylor asked venomously.

"Actually, no; I work here," Troy replied, "not that it's any of your business."

"Urgh, Gabriella, are you sure you want to work with this asshole?"

"What? You're working here now?"

"Well, applying," Taylor answered for her. "But we can easily cancel the appointment because Bolton works here, you know, if you want."

When Gabriella didn't reply, but only tugged on her sleeve, Taylor turned around only to find Gabriella bent over, heaving.

"What's going on with her?" Troy said immediately.

Taylor ignored him, "what is it, Gabriella? Are you going to be sick again?"

"She's sick; with what?! Why is she at an interview then?"

"_Shut up Bolton!_" Taylor shrieked. "Come on, Gabriella. Let's go to the restroom. And don't even think about following us," she called as an afterthought to Troy.

After emptying her stomach once again, she felt way better.

"God I'm hungry. As soon as we're done here, you want to go out for lunch?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Sure. Are you feeling okay, though; ready for the interview?"

Gabriella nodded enthusiastically and skipped along the hallway, but almost immediately ran straight into a body. But before her body could hit the floor, two arms were wrapped around her waist, and she knew exactly who it was. That smell, those arms, and she looked up – those eyes; she almost fell over again.

And the first words out of his mouth were: "Who's your interview with?"

"Mr. Crone."

Troy's face paled, "Wh- what?"

"You heard me," Gabriella replied coldly, and walked straight past him with Taylor trailing along behind her calling, "And this time I mean it, Bolton. Don't follow us."

-----

As Gabriella sat in her interview, she was feeling pretty confident. She had answered all of his questions thoroughly and correctly, and he seemed impressed.

"Ms. Montez," he stated, "Gabriella; has a nice ring to it."

Gabriella was confused, but thanked him anyway.

Mr. Crone stood up and walked over to the other side of his desk, sitting close to her. "I've never met anyone like you Gabriella. You're extremely unique, and I think you'd be perfect for this position," he paused then continued. "Are you seeing anyone, Gabriella?"

"Wh- what?"

"You're beautiful Gabriella. And I want you for my own. Think of all the things we could do together," he winked at her.

Gabriella had the sudden urge to throw up once again and stood up rather quickly only to be pushed down again by Mr. Crone. "Did I _say_ you could leave?!" he thundered.

She quickly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, baby; I didn't mean to lash out at you. But you weren't giving me what I want … and I always get what I want."

He started walking around to the back of her chair, and was about to bend down to attach his lips to her neck, but her fist suddenly flew up and hit him in the jaw.

"Bitch!" he roared as she stood up and dashed towards the door. And just to her luck, it was locked. She started pounding on the door, but was pulled backwards into the strong hold of Mr. Crone.

"Help! Someone please help me!" she yelled. And before she could do anything, she was hurtling towards the desk. "Troy!" she screamed, as her head hit the corner of the oak desk. And just before her eyes closed she saw a man with blue eyes hurtle through the door and lock eyes with hers.

-----

**AN: So, I kinda just got another idea for this story. I might make it a bit longer, but please review.**

**And please tell me if you liked it or not. **


	8. Far Too Long

**Summary: Their plane crashes. Some are rescued, but not all. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Troyella. Alternate Universe.**

**For How Long?**

_Previously:_

"_Help! Someone please help me!" she yelled. And before she could do anything, she was hurtling towards the desk. "Troy!" she screamed, as her head hit the corner of the oak desk. And just before her eyes closed she saw a man with blue eyes hurtle through the door and lock eyes with hers._

_And now:_

"Well, where is she?"

"Is she awake?"

"Will she be okay?"

Doctor Liserani was bombarded with questions as she walked into the waiting room. She smiled to the two people awaiting Gabriella's return.

"Miss Montez is in a stable condition. She has a slight concussion, and a bit of bruising on her forehead but other than that she's as good as new. May I ask who inflicted these injuries upon Ms. Montez?"

Troy answered immediately, "My stupid idiot boss."

"Excuse me?"

"He tried to rape her while she was in an interview. But she was knocked out, and then I came before anything could happen."

"Well, good for you. It could have been a lot worse. But I'm sure you'll both be glad to know that no harm was inflicted upon the fetus."

"Fetus? What?" Troy looked extremely confused.

"Fetus: the young of an animal in the womb. In other words, Ms. Montez's baby."

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

* * *

Gabriella awoke with a pounding headache. Still partially unconscious, she couldn't open her eyes. Her ears picked up on the things going on around her. She heard voices.

"Hello?! She won't want to see _you _in her current condition, of all people."

_That was Taylor._

"You two, please settle down. Ms. Montez needs rest, considering the state of her body."

_She didn't know that voice._

"Pregnant. She's pregnant. With a baby."

_A man..?_

"Oh, bravo, Bolton! Yes, she's pregnant with a _baby_."

_Troy Bolton?! Where was she?_

"A baby," the deeper voice muttered. "But, how?"

There was silence for a moment. "I don't even know, Bolton."

_Who was pregnant?_

Unconsciously, Gabriella moaned. "Troy…"

All three heads snapped over to look at the bed, but only saw Gabriella laying the same way she had been for the past few hours.

"Did you-" Taylor started.

"Troy…" she moaned again, her hand twitching slightly. Troy immediately flew over to her bed and knelt down beside her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. It's okay."

Taylor's eyes widened as Gabriella sighed, giving Troy's hand a soft squeeze but still keeping it in her hand, snuggling back into her blankets and she grew silent once more.

"Baby? What the fuck happened on that island, Troy Bolton?" Taylor demanded angrily.

"It was cold Taylor, and it wasn't supposed to come to this."

"Cold?!" Taylor screeched. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

He took a deep breath, turned to Taylor and started from the very beginning.

* * *

She couldn't speak. Her best friend had sex, not just once, but multiple times with her one and only enemy: Troy Bolton.

It was bad enough that she had sex with anyone on a deserted freakin' beach. But with Troy Bolton, the previous womanizer of East High?

Taylor couldn't believe it; never in a million years would her own sweet, innocent Gabriella do anything or the sort. But yet, she had.

* * *

It was four and a half hours since Gabriella had made any noise whatsoever. Her room was deathly quiet, with the only sounds being Taylor's breathing. But the silence was interrupted when the machines around Gabriella's bed suddenly started beeping, and Gabriella's body began to convulse and a shrill scream escaped her lips.

Taylor jumped up from the chair, white as a ghost as the doctor's rushed in and ushered her out the door where Troy had been waiting quite impatiently for his turn to visit. However, as soon as he heard the beeps from outside, he had charged to his feet and was trying to get in the room.

The doctor's slammed the door in both of their faces and they looked worriedly at each other for a second, but then heard Troy's name being screamed in Gabriella's hysterical voice. And before Troy could even reach for the door knob, it suddenly was swung open and he was pulled inside.

"Get her to relax!" one of the doctors ordered, "She's having a panic attack!"

"I don't know what to say! What do you want me to do?" Troy shouted frantically, gripping Gabriella's hand in his own as he looked at her face which was scrunched up in fear and agony.

"Just do something; hold her, talk to her – anything! She needs to calm down!"

Troy bent down over her face and looked into her eyes. "Gabriella, I'm here, okay? Troy's here, baby. I love you, but you need to calm down, okay baby? Please, for me."

Gabriella stared right back into his eyes and the beeping sounds started to slow, and finally they stopped altogether. The doctors walked out and shut the door behind them while Taylor, who had witnessed the whole thing, decided to go for a little walk – giving some time alone for the pair.

Gabriella blinked and focused her eyes back on Troy's. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and he climbed in beside her.

They lay like that for a while, and Troy suddenly spoke up. "Gabriella, I need to ask you something."

She was hesitant, but mumbled a 'hmm' anyway.

"I… You… Did you know… Gabriella, something happened when we were on the island…"

She diverted her eyes from his and instead focused her eyes on the opposite wall. "Yeah?" she squeaked.

"You know, don't you?" Troy asked dully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Troy sighed and shifted his body on the small hospital bed. "I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Just … why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want it; want me. It's just, I was confused. Listen, it's like this: we went on a trip, were deserted for however long – while having sex for hours on end – and then we were rescued. I haven't heard of any fairy tales that go like that, Troy."

"Do we have to be a fairytale?"

"Troy..."

"Gabriella…" he mimicked.

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"What will everyone think? Normal people just don't go out to a tropical island, have sex, get pregnant, and come home."

"We're not normal people, Gabriella. We've been through too much."

And Gabriella realized the truth in his words. They didn't have to be like everyone else. They were in love, and nothing else mattered at the minute.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

Troy nuzzled his nose and lips into the crook of her neck, gently kissing her flesh. "It's fine. But please, just keep it simple from now on, and be mine."

"I promise," Gabriella smiled and Troy decided to ask the question yet again.

"I mean forever. Gabriella, marry me. I don't have a ring yet, but please … just, I love you so much, and I can't imagine living without you. I know this is kind of a stupid place to propose; completely unromantic. Marry me… You're already carrying my baby…" he trailed off suddenly and flipped her over. He slid down the bed and came so his head was level with her stomach. "A baby … your baby … my baby …"

"Our baby."

"Wow." He ran his fingers gently up and down her stomach. "We created a living being … and it's living inside you…" Troy then pressed a kiss to her stomach and slid back up the bad, while still resting a hand on her stomach.

"Troy, I'd love to marry you."

And making love in a hospital room may seem stupid; maybe reckless and foolish. It may seem like a free porn show for the deceased … but for the two people in room 461 who were so in love and couldn't keep their hands off of each other for one more second, it was the perfect place.

And come on, no one can wait forever. Gabriella and Troy had waited far too long.

* * *

**AN: And that's it. Sorry, I'm totally uninspired by this story now, and I just want it finished. I have some new ideas, so I'll try to start those soon. Review please, and I'm sorry it was kinda rushed.**


End file.
